


Untitled

by senoia



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoia/pseuds/senoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary by Junket: "Daryl is captured by a group of Woodbury men while scouting for Glenn and Maggie, and he hides his identity as he's taken to town. Later Merle hears there's fresh meat and decides to check it out; he picked up a taste for men in prison. When he pulls back the new slut's head he realizes it's Daryl."<br/>~~~~<br/>Merle's attempt to free his brother from being used as Woodbury's slut has failed, yet he ends up killing three of the Governor's men in the process. The Governor continues to use Daryl for his pleasure in front of Merle as payback for his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junket/gifts).



> When I found out Junket wouldn’t be continuing with "Slut" I kinda died a little inside. Needless to say, I was extremely happy when I found out Normryl decided to officially take on finishing her story, (which is AMAZING.) Yet, Junket's original fic still stuck with me, so much so, that I would start to imagine up my own continuation of her story for days, even months. Eventually, and with the help and encouragement of Junket, I decided to attempt writing my own alternate ending. So thank you Junket for allowing me to do so, you've inspired me to write my first fic. 
> 
> Here is the link to Junket's original story: ["Slut"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668098/chapters/1220380)  
> (**please note that my story picks up right after the first section break of chapter 7)
> 
> All OC's are Junket's.

The room had grown all too quiet now. Daryl could only hear himself breathing, panicky, shaky breaths, he wondered if his big brother was even alive at this point. Warm tears streamed down his face he as he wished death upon himself in that very moment. 

The hunter suddenly snapped out of his trance when he felt the harsh tug of the belt that was still somehow wrapped around his neck. He looked up through wet eyelashes and saw the Governor towering over him, staring down at him with malicious eyes. Daryl shuddered at the thought of what Philip still had in store for him. 

“Looks like it’s just you and I now,” the Governor said smiling down at the terrified man below him, receiving no response. 

Philip was all too aware of the power he’s had over this man throughout the day, though he felt the thrill of it more in that moment than ever and relished every second of it. There was no way he was going to let this end not any time soon. 

Daryl strained his neck against the pull of the belt and tried to get a glimpse of the room. He looked over to where Merle had hit the floor earlier during the deadly scuffle. He needed to know that his brother was alive. Just the thought that Merle may have died trying to save him from those men, the thought that he may now be left to face this monster alone, sent a shiver of fear down Daryl’s aching spine. 

“He’s still alive Daryl,” the Governor said, as he hovered over shaky man. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about him.” 

Still giving no response to the man above him the hunter called out for his brother.  
“Mmm..erle?” Daryl managed to choke out, his neck still tightly constricted by the Governor’s belt. 

“Merle…can ya hear me? Pa...please Merle, wake up,” Daryl heard himself call out again to his brother, voice shaky, trying the best he could not to completely lose his mind.

“Don’t believe me, huh?” Philip asked. 

The Governor released his grip from the belt. He grabbed the tape that he was about to use on Daryl and calmly walked over to Merle. He knew it would be a matter of time before the older Dixon would wake up and he didn’t want him causing any more problems when he did, especially after the chaos he had caused earlier, killing three of his men. Philip pulled Merle’s arms behind his back and tightly taped them together along with his ankles and dragged his heavy unconscious body across the room. He propped him up against the wall closer to blood soaked mattress, where Daryl was now slowly curling himself back up into a ball, burying his head in his chest. 

“There. Now when your brother comes too he’ll have a great view of the show I’ve got planned for him,” the Governor taunted, “Now lets get back to business, shall we?"

Philip looked over his shoulder and saw the young man cautiously peering back at him, still curled up and shaking. He saw the pure terror in those blue blood shot eyes and all he could do was smile.

~~~~

No sooner did the Governor leave Daryl’s brother slumped up against a cold wall on the floor did the man’s eyes slowly start to flutter open with confusion. For a split second Merle wasn’t exactly sure where he was. He felt the back of his head throbbing in pain and realized he was bound and unable to move. Still in a daze and eyesight a bit blurry, Merle looked up and noticed the room he was in was dimly lit, dead bodies were strewn across the floor and there was a repulsive odor of blood and sweat mixed with sex and misery. Everything still seemed a bit hazy until his eyes had finally fixed upon his baby brother, half naked and curled up just a few feet away, a tall-silhouetted figure hovering over his body. That’s when he realized where he was. Merle felt the pain on the back of his head intensify. A groan of despair had escaped from his throat when he realized that in his attempt to save his baby brother from further torment, he had failed. 

“Welcome back Merle,” the Governor said with a smirk on his face. 

“Fuck you,” Merle spat back. “Let ‘em go you piece of shit!” 

“Now why would I go and do that?” Philip simply replied. 

“I think I’ve taken a liking to your baby brother. My men obviously had as well. Such a pity you killed most of ‘em though. They were good men. Loyal men. Unlike you Merle.”

Merle just stared at him with stone cold eyes; now fully aware that the Governor knew his connection to Daryl this entire time had made his stomach turn.

~~~~

Philip headed over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier that evening where he had casually watched his men take their turns with Merle’s little brother. The floorboards eerily creaked under his feet as he walked and he began to taunt the older Dixon.

“You know Merle, my men were really enjoying themselves with our new slut. In fact, it seemed as though you were enjoying yourself as well before you realized it was your whore of a brother who had his sweet little mouth wrapped around your cock.”

Merle’s stare hardened.

Philip settled back down onto his throne and took his focus off of Daryl’s older brother. Instead he looked dead straight into the hunter’s eyes. 

“Get on all fours and crawl over to me you fucking whore,” he spat. 

Knowing that the Governor wasn’t through torturing his brother Merle started to struggle against his restraints. But it was useless; with his wrists and ankles bound tightly together he was completely helpless. He began to panic when he realized that there might not be a way out of this nightmare for either of them.

“I said get over here you worthless piece of white trash!” the Governor scolded, eyeing the younger Dixon hard.

“Brotha’ ya don’ have to do what he says!” Merle shouted to his brother. “This is just’a game to ‘em.” 

The younger Dixon couldn’t bring himself to move regardless of what his brother was saying. If the Governor decided to kill him for not obeying then so be it. He was beyond exhausted and sore and he could feel every bruise on his aching body. Daryl needed this to end, and so he decided to ignore the Governor. He lay there, as still as he could be despite the fact that his entire body was trembling against the cold wet mattress.

Realizing that Daryl had nothing left to lose at this point, Phillip decided to test the young man. He reached for his gun and pointed it directly at Merle. 

Daryl’s eyes widened when he saw the gun aimed at his brother. His heart started to race and he began to panic. Philip could see the horror written across the young man’s face. And that’s when he knew. Having Merle alive actually ended up in his favor. 

Merle shot fierce eyes in the Governor’s direction. The rage he felt in that moment was so intense that even the Governor could feel Merle’s stare burning through him from across the room. And he loved every second of it. He loved this newfound power he had over these two brothers. 

“No! Don’t!” Daryl managed to yell out, as he slowly pulled himself up from the damp mattress, trying his best to keep from sobbing. “Pa-please…don’t. Don’t hurt ‘em…not my brother.” 

The Governor smiled. As long as Merle’s life was threatened, Daryl would do just about anything to keep him alive. 

“Then I suggest you start crawling,” Philip ordered. 

~~~~

Daryl felt like his whole body was going to crumble as he climbed down off of the dirty, bloodstained mattress. The floor was cold and his entire body shuddered. His bruised wrists and wobbly legs could barely hold the weight of his body as he tried to position himself on all fours. Daryl slowly and shakily started to crawl over to the Governor, trying not to focus on the bodies and blood that coated the floor. He felt tears welling up around his eyes, he felt humiliated and helpless, but most of all terrified. He kept his gaze downward and tried to block everything out. 

“That’s a good boy,” the Governor said as the trembling man settled before him still on all fours. “Now sit up, on your knees.” 

Daryl did as the Governor said and repositioned himself so that he was now kneeling before him. Sitting on his toes, head hanging low, dark brown hair hid his face from the man who sat above him. Philip could see him shaking so uncontrollably that it was even noticeable to Merle who sat several feet away. 

The Governor lowered his gun and carefully set it aside. He removed Daryl’s vest, which was now almost entirely stained with blood. He couldn’t help but take pleasure in the hissing sounds the younger man would make as he moved his sore arms out through the holes of the vest.

He then leant down and reached behind the trembling man grabbing his bruised wrists and tightly bound them together behind his back. Before sitting back up he whispered something into Daryl’s ear and shot a glance over to Merle who was staring back at him, blood boiling. Philip then quickly focused his attention back onto the younger Dixon.

“Look at me slut.” Philip demanded. 

Daryl slowly looked up at the man; his piercing blue eyes peering out from behind a mess of dark hair. Philip immediately saw the shear horror the man was feeling from behind those eyes. He wasn’t able look away. 

He fixated on the trembling man kneeling before him, glancing over the patches of dried blood and cum that covered parts of his body. He gazed over the bruises, especially around the man’s hips and the mess of old scars covering parts of his chest and shoulders. But he especially took notice of the young man’s muscular frame. 

Philip remembered how hard Merle’s brother had struggled earlier that day to get away from his men when they had first brought him in. Even with both hands tied behind his back the young man fought back, and hard, almost knocking one of ‘em out with a head-butt. The younger Dixon even managed to get in a good kick or two with his boot when he was first thrown down onto mattress, striking another one of the Governor’s men right in the face, breaking the man’s nose. 

No wonder it took half a dozen of his men to bring Daryl back to Woodbury. He was either extremely brave or completely stubborn Philip decided, or quite possibly a little of both. One thing was for sure; Merle’s brother was strong, at least strong enough to have endured the amount misery and torture the Governor had caused him so far.

Still scanning over Daryl’s naked and bruised body, Philip took noticed at how violently the young man was now starting to shake. For some twisted reason, the idea that a man like Merle’s brother could be been taken down to such a level of humiliation and weakness undeniably turned him on. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought alone.

He grasped Daryl’s chin, feeling the bit of stubble scratch at his fingers. He used his other hand to gently push aside the strands of brown hair so he could better focus on the younger man’s face. His cheeks were damp from tears and there was a small bloody gash below his right eye, most likely received from the earlier scuffle. The Governor then brushed his thumb against the small beauty mark just above the man’s upper lip and Daryl shuddered, looking away. He really was the sweetest piece of white trash Georgia had to offer he thought to himself.

“I said look at me Dixon. Do as I say or your brother gets a bullet to the head.” 

Daryl looked up, his cold blue eyes staring straight through the man sitting above him. An overwhelming sense of despair flooded his entire body and he began to feel a bit nauseous.

“Merle, like I said before, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself earlier when your brother was sucking you off,” the Governor taunted as he kept his focus on Daryl. He brushed his thumb against younger man’s bloody cheek smearing blood across the side of his warm, slick face. Philip felt a shiver run through Daryl’s body and smiled.

“I’m curious to see just how good he really is.” 

“Fuck you, ya piece a shit!” Merle shouted. “Get the fuck away from ‘em!! If ya touch ‘em I swear I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” the Governor mocked, smiling over to where Merle was still struggling to free himself. “You’ll continue to throw curses at me from over there? Come on Merle, we both know you’ll have to do better than that. I’m about to fuck your little brother’s mouth and all ya can do is yell…you’re pathetic.” 

“You know, you killed three of my men Merle…” Philip continued, glaring fiercely at the older Dixon, “…you proved yourself to be un-loyal, un-loyal to the man who saved your life when your people, your own brother, left you behind on a rooftop back in Atlanta.”

Without any warning the Governor viciously pulled at the belt strap still wrapped around Daryl’s neck until his head was within inches of his groin. Daryl tried desperately to hold back the tears he felt slowly welling up in his eyes; he felt his breathing begin to hitch uncontrollably. 

“Consider this evening the score,” the Governor finished.

Merle felt his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest, he couldn’t face seeing his brother go through this any longer. He started to scan the area around him hoping he could find something, anything that he could use to break free and help Daryl. He had to figure a way out of this and soon. 

~~~~

The Governor’s one hand slowly made its way down to undo his pants while the other continued to hold tight onto the belt around Daryl’s neck. He reached inside and started to slowly rub himself while he stared down, smiling at Merle’s little brother kneeling just below him. He was going to enjoy this. 

Merle looked up when he thought he heard what sounded like a soft whimper. Not far from where he was sitting he was able to see Philip slowly jacking himself in his pants as he tugged harshly on his brother’s neck by the belt; forcing Daryl closer. Merle became furious and started to thrash about mindlessly, struggling to loosen the tape around his arms.

The Governor noticed Merle struggling and grinned. He then pulled himself completely out, still rubbing on his cock. He let go of the belt with his other hand and grabbed the back of the hunter’s head forcing him just inches away from his dick. Philip felt the warmth of the young man’s breath graze over his semi-hard cock and it drove him crazy.

Philip smiled to himself as he watched the young man squirm below him; his eyes squeezed shut in anguish. This got the Governor going even more and he pulled the young man’s head even closer.

Curses were flying from across the room and the Governor flashed a look of sheer satisfaction over to where Merle was sitting. He let go of his member and reached back for his gun. His stare still fixed on Merle he pointed his gun right to Daryl’s head. 

“I suggest you keep quiet Merle,” he advised. 

Daryl almost felt a sense of relief as he felt the barrel of Philip’s gun pressed up against his head. He would have given anything for him to pull the trigger right then, anything for this hell to be over.

Merle kept quiet.

~~~~

At this point the Governor was completely hard. Still holding his gun to Daryl’s head he let go of the belt and violently grabbed onto the young man’s sweaty, cum soaked hair and forced him onto his throbbing cock. He let out a deep moan of pleasure as he felt the warmth of Daryl’s mouth wrap around him. 

Merle shuttered at the sound. 

“Yea, that’s it you fucking whore, use that tongue,” the Governor demanded as he kept a firm grip on the back of the man’s head, pushing himself in deeper.

Daryl could feel the tears finally escape from his eyes, stinging his cheeks as they streamed down the sides his face. Here he was again, on his knees, cock shoved in his mouth, being used. He wasn’t sure how much more of this torture he could take.

The Governor started to push himself even farther into Daryl’s mouth, his thrusts becoming much more violent. The young man began to squirm, fighting to get a breath of air. He still could feel the barrel of the gun digging into the side of his head and hoped with everything he had that the Governor would accidentally pull the trigger during his orgasm. Daryl closed his eyes and tried desperately, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, to block everything out. That is until he heard the Governor call out to him from above.

“Keep those pretty blue eyes on me slut.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Governor grinned when he saw the man kneeling before him slowly look up with glazed eyes. The slick warmth of his mouth choking around his throbbing cock made Philip’s entire body convulse with pleasure. He had to slow his pace; he wanted this to last quite a bit longer. He strangled another moan as he felt himself hit the back of the young man’s throat and he could almost feel Merle’s stare boring right into him from across the room where he was forced to witness his brother’s punishment. 

Daryl kept his eyes on the Governor like he was told though his focus was on anything but the man towering above him. Not that it was ever easy, but after an entire day of abuse the young man had become better at being able to zone most things out, to just let go and think about anything other than what he was continually forced to endure. Daryl had become used to the motions of it all as well. He knew how to keep the man, or men, he was forced to pleasure satisfied just enough to keep them from becoming more violent towards him, making his suffering ten times worse; and part of him hated himself for it. 

Once he noticed the Governor steadying his pace a bit Daryl tried to let his mind wander off. He thought about being on his bike, riding on the open endless back roads of Georgia. Those were the only times he felt completely at ease, nothing in the world made him feel as free. He briefly thought about the awkward kiss he and Carol shared just a few days before he had left the prison to go in search of Maggie and Glenn. He wasn’t prepared for it, her soft warm lips on his. Daryl remembered how he panicked immediately afterwards, how he ran away like a scared little puppy leaving her there to face the awkwardness alone in the cold cell. He couldn’t even bring himself to say goodbye to Carol before he left for Woodbury, he was scared to face her. Now all he wanted was to be back in that awkward moment again with her.

The young man’s scattering thoughts finally settled upon his last hunt, which was about a little less than a week ago. Daryl recalled how unusually cool it was that day, normally during that time of year Georgia’s heat can be almost unbearable. He could almost feel the cool breeze brushing against his skin, the smell of fresh air passing through his lungs and hear the sound of leaves rustling up in the trees surrounding him. He remembered how excited Carl was that his father had agreed let the boy trail along with him that day; especially the huge smile that seemed to linger on the boy’s face as they dragged a decent sized deer back to the prison. Daryl thinks it was the first time he’d actually seen the boy smile since the death of his mother. He knew all to well how difficult, how rare it was anymore for anyone to smile in the world they were now forced to live in. Seeing the boy’s joy, although undoubtedly temporary, gave Daryl a sense of a sense of pride. Something he wasn’t all too used to, even before the world had gone to hell. He longed to be back in that moment. He so desperately wanted to feel his own smile stretch across his face again as he overheard Carl telling his father about their adventurous hunt that evening by the fire.

Daryl snapped back to reality as he felt the Governor tugging forcefully on his hair pulling back his head. The man slipped himself out of Daryl’s mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva extending from his sore wet lips to the tip of Philip’s hard cock. He looked up in time to see the man grinning down at him, placing his gun aside. 

“Not bad slut,” the Governor said, still grinning down at Merle’s brother. “Now lets see what else ya got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i just wanted to let you know that i have been working on the 3rd chapter, and it's a long one. i think i may in fact split it into two separate chapters at this point. i'm so close to being done, yet things have been crazy balls recently with work and family so i apologize for taking so long. the last thing i'd want to do is rush it, but i just wanted to let you know it's still in the works and that i haven't abandoned it.. at least not yet. thanks for being patient :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Fffa.. fuck you,” the young man muttered softly, almost unexpectedly under his breath. He then tensed, immediately anticipating a hard whack across the face or a forceful kick to the ribs for letting those words slip out. When neither happened Daryl hesitantly looked up and saw the Governor just leering down at him, a smirk across his face. He could see the man was undoubtedly amused.

The hunter winced as he felt the man above him graze the back of his hand across his chin, gently wiping away some of the saliva that had dribbled down from his sore lips. All the young man could do was stare down at the floor, humiliated, another warm tear descending down his cheek. 

The Governor wiped the back of his spit-covered hand on his trousers and glanced over to older Dixon, who seemed to still be mindlessly fumbling around with his restraints.  
“Merle, ya sure you don’t want in on some of this?” 

Merle looked up at the sound of his name. He’d trying like hell to ignore the sight and sounds of his brother pleasuring the Governor. He knew the man was only looking for a reaction he wasn’t about to give.

“I can now see why so many of my men kept coming back throughout the day for seconds, thirds, fourths…” The Governor pressed on. He chuckled to himself lightly as his hand inched its way back over to his throbbing hard on.

The site of his baby brother being gang raped, drugged and humiliated by five of the Governor’s men in front of his own eyes had been seared into Merle’s memory. It was already more than the older Dixon could handle, he didn’t even want to think about how many other men must have walked in the room earlier that day to use his brother.

Philip gradually pushed both trousers and boxers down past his knees until they pooled around his ankles as he continued to provoke Daryl’s older brother, he enjoyed watching Merle squirm while he treated his brother like a worthless whore. 

“Your brother here’s obviously a real natural with that mouth of his,” the Governor continued, a malicious smile settling across his face, “but I guess ya already knew that, huh.” 

The older Dixon bit his tongue so hard he thought he could taste blood. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the Governor was right. Sure, he didn’t realize it was his own brother’s mouth his dick had been buried in earlier that evening, not until he had pushed the mess of brown hair away from the slut’s face, horrified to see Daryl staring back at him, both brothers in complete shock. But what frightened Merle even more was how he still thought about the sweet warmth of his brother’s mouth, those soft lips wrapped tightly around his cock and the way Daryl had used his tongue…there was no denying how amazing it felt; the thought alone was enough to make Merle’s stomach turn. He’d never be able forgive himself for what he’d done to his own brother. 

The sick feeling in his stomach only worsened when he saw the Governor slowly stroking himself again, eyeing up his baby brother like a piece of meat. He could see Daryl’s chest hitch with every breath, the blank look on his damp tear stricken face; it was because of him that his baby brother was being punished so severely, so relentlessly. 

~~~~

Still touching himself, the Governor gently brushed a few matted strands of hair away from Daryl’s slick face and placed a hand under the young man’s chin, nudging his head slightly upward. Icy blue eyes met his gaze for a second before they flashed away nervously. Philip smiled and slowly slid his hand up the side of the young man’s sweaty neck to the back of his head. Grabbing a fist full of hair he eagerly pushed the younger Dixon closer to his throbbing member. Daryl let out a soft whimper as the Governor tightened his grip, his dick twitched at the sound.

Philip knew at this point raping Daryl himself had gone well beyond just wanting to teach Merle a lesson. The pure fear he saw behind Daryl’s eyes, the same fear he had seen while standing over the young man, watching as he was being pounded hard into the mattress by one of his men, had turned him on in some weird fucked up way.

There was a certain satisfaction in forcing another man against his will, especially a man who in any other situation would have most likely killed him by now. To be able to shrink a man like Daryl Dixon down into a helpless trembling mess gave Philip a rush. He felt powerful, more importantly he felt completely in control. 

The fact that this young man was Merle’s little brother had just been a bonus. He decided he wasn’t going to stop until the older Dixon saw his brother shatter before his very eyes.

“Ya know, Merle,” the Governor piped back up again, “I can even understand why your father –” 

Merle completely lost it. He looked up and glared at the Governor with pure murder in his eyes. 

“Ya sick fuck, I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ya!!” the older Dixon snarled. He started thrashing around on the floor pulling at his restraints so hard he felt as though the vein in his forehead would burst. If he could only get at him, he’d tear him apart limb from limb if given the chance.

The mention of their father made Merle’s blood boil. He knew this was the Governor’s way to get at him and get at him hard. And it was working. 

“Merle, I know how much you care about your brother, so lets not forget who’s in charge here,” the Governor said calmly, watching him. 

The older Dixon let out a final growl of defeat as he settled himself back down against the wall. He could still feel his heart pounding away in his chest as he threw a vicious look in the Governor’s direction. 

He was still struggling like hell to accept the fact that Daryl had already suffered through a similar ordeal by the hands of their own father. He hated himself for not being able to protect his brother all those years ago, for not being around when Daryl needed him the most. 

Feelings of guilt and regret began to mix in with Merle’s already overwhelming rage as he saw the Governor force Daryl closer in between his legs. He painfully watched as his brother struggled against the Governor’s firm grip, the sick fuck continuing to stroke himself with his other hand. Merle’s lip curled in disgust as he saw the man muttering words under his breath to his baby brother. 

How could he have let this happen again…how could he have allowed Daryl to suffer through this a second time? If their father hadn’t already broken his brother all those years ago, Merle knew this would. Even if they somehow did make it out of this room alive he knew Daryl would never be the same, he may have actually lost his brother for good this time.

~~~~

“Now be a good little slut for me…just like you were for your daddy.” the Governor said while keeping a tight hold on the back of Daryl’s head. He heard Merle shift uncomfortably over by the wall.

Philip eagerly spread his legs further apart pushing Daryl’s head in closer towards him. He began to rub the tip of his dick over the young man’s tightly closed lips, smiling to himself as the hunter jerked back at the touch. 

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears he felt building up behind them.

“No, no, no…you keep those pretty blue eyes open for me.” 

The Governor grabbed a fistful of the hunter’s stringy hair and pulled harshly, waiting to see if the young man would comply without further force. He grinned once he saw his slut slowly open his eyes.

“Now let me feel that little tongue of yours lick over every inch of my cock.”

A sob escaped from Daryl’s throat. Why hadn’t Merle just put him out of his misery when he had the chance to, when he had outright pleaded for him to? 

“Go on now,” the Governor persisted until he suddenly felt a warm wet tongue hesitantly graze the very tip of his dick. 

He moaned softly under his breath, keeping a firm grip on Daryl’s head as the young man continued to flick his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock.

“Nice and slow you worthless whore,” the Governor muttered as the young man let out a muffled whimper below him.

Philip almost lost it as he felt the hunter’s wet tongue glide along the underside of his length, slithering all the way down to the base of his cock back up to the tip. He then held Daryl’s head in place and watched as the young man was forced to lick around his slit, lapping up the little bit of cum that had started to drip down his cock. 

The Governor rolled his head back, letting out another moan as he continued to feel Daryl’s soft lips brush up against his swollen member with each lick. He began to thrust his hips slightly as he took in the wonderfully lewd sounds his slut was making against his cock. 

~~~~

With the Governor’s full attention back on his younger brother, Merle continued to scan the room for a way out. He started to fidget quietly with his restraints again, hoping to loosen them even just slightly.

He knew it was pretty much beyond impossible to escape at this point, but he owed it to his brother not to give up. He decided he would keep trying until there wasn’t a single breath left in his body. 

“Keep licking…” the Governor muttered under his breath as he grabbed the shaft of his cock and forced Daryl’s head down to lick his swollen balls. “Ahhh…fuck…” 

The sensation of both the young man’s prickly scruff and his wet soft tongue grazing over Philip’s most sensitive areas sent a shiver of arousal throughout his entire body.

Daryl squirmed a bit in protest until the Governor yanked his head back painfully by his hair, and slapped him hard across the face. 

“I said keeping licking, you disgusting whore.” Philip pushed Daryl’s head back down in between his legs and watched hungrily as his slut’s little tongue continued to stroke over his tightening sac.

~~~~

Daryl kept his eyes closed and allowed Phillip to guide his mouth to where he wanted to be touched.

He wondered if Merle had been watching from across the room, gawking at the sight of his younger brother naked and on his knees. Daryl felt a single warm tear slide down the side of his face as he continued to pleasure the man sitting above him. 

He still didn’t want to believe that his older brother had witnessed his rape, watched as all those men had forced and humiliated him repeatedly while he just took it. His entire body burned with shame at the thought. 

Daryl realized his brother hadn’t said a word since his outburst over their father, something he had never wanted anyone, especially Merle to ever find out about. 

It happened about a year or so after Merle had ran away from home, leaving his younger brother there to fend for himself. Their father had always been a heavy drinker, but after their mother died it had gotten much worse. Both he and his brother endured violent whippin’s almost daily, though once Merle had left the beatings were no longer enough, especially since the drunk bastard now only had one son to take his aggression out on.

It had taken Daryl almost thirty years to finally be able to put what had happened behind him and move on, thirty years for those wounds to begin to heal, and just like that those wounds had been viscously torn back open. The dark room, the smell of stale alcohol, rough hands exploring his soft flesh, the feeling of helplessness and abandonment, of pure and absolute fear…Daryl could feel himself shaking, he choked back a sob as the memories from his past, the memories he so desperately tried to forget about, all came flooding back.

“That’s it…tongue my cock like a good little slut…” Daryl heard the Governor quietly mumble above him.

As he continued pleasuring the Governor, trying to ignore the wretchedness of his past, he suddenly began to feel extremely light-headed. Maybe it was the drugs still in his system, or the fact that he hasn’t eaten since before he left the prison early that morning…at the same time his exhaustion was taking its toll, not just physically but mentally, and for a moment Daryl thought he might actually pass out.

What’s worse was that he still couldn’t get his father out of his head, imagining what his reaction would be if he saw his son still being treated like a piece of trash, the piece of trash Daryl grew up believing he was. He felt his father’s presence, hovering over him, suffocating him. He could almost hear the man laughing at him in disgust, just as the men who tortured him throughout the day had laughed as they raped him. 

Daryl felt the dizziness getting worse, his breathing becoming shallower. There was no way out of this. There never was. Once the Governor was done having his fun he’d kill them both. Daryl knew in his heart it was only a matter time; he was going to die in this room. 

The thoughts in his head started to overwhelm him. He instantly broke into a cold sweat and his heart began to race, but before he let the panic fully set in Daryl somehow managed to force his mind with everything he had left to block it out, to go completely numb. The Governor had already stripped away any ounce of self-worth he had left for himself; he wasn’t going to allow the man to take his sanity along with it. Another tear descended down his cheek as he reluctantly continued to stroke the Governor with his tongue.

~~~~

After forcing his slut to tease him with soft licks Philip slowly pushed the head of his cock back into the hunter’s mouth, parting his soft wet lips. He heard a small whimper come from the young man as he pushed himself in a little more, the head of his cock rubbing up against the roof of his mouth. He kept going until he felt Daryl’s warmth blanket his entire length; his body shivered with pleasure. 

“Merle, your brother never did finish sucking you off now did he?” the Governor asked in a low breathy voice as he began to thrust a little harder into Daryl’s mouth, his urge to fully dominate the young man taking over. “Maybe if….ahhh…maybe if you behave yourself Merle, I’ll…fuuuck…I’ll let you…have another turn with his mouth.”

The older Dixon looked up and saw Governor gripping Daryl’s head with both hands, holding his brother in place as he fucked his mouth, his movements becoming more and more violent with each thrust. He could see that his baby brother was not only struggling to breathe, gagging and choking around the massive cock invading his mouth, but that he was struggling that much more to keep himself from completely losing his mind. 

Merle kept his eyes fixed hard on the Governor. He was screaming on the inside, boiling over with rage, but he needed keep his cool.

~~~~

What the Governor didn’t know was while he was busy forcing himself down his Daryl’s throat something had caught Merle’s eye, something shiny, reflecting off the little bit of light in the room. It was mostly wedged underneath the mattress, but he knew exactly what it was the moment he laid his eyes on it. It was a knife. His knife. He must have dropped it when he was knocked out during the scuffle. Merle killed three of the Governor’s men with that knife, and he was more than determined to kill the other men who hurt his brother in that room with it as well. He just needed to figure out a way to get to it.

It was maybe only five feet away, but five feet might as well have been one hundred feet in his situation. He’d have to be quick, wait for a moment where he knew the Governor would be completely distracted, where he’d be caught off guard. Yet, Merle realized it would still be nearly impossible to make it out of that room alive, whether he was able to grab the knife or not. He knew the second the Governor saw him reaching for it that it would it would be Daryl’s life. 

Not wanting to draw any attention to himself or to what was hiding under the mattress, Merle continued to quietly tug at the tape wrapped around his arms. He stared daggers in the Governor’s direction and waited for the right moment to present itself.

~~~~

Sounds of heavy breathing along with vulgar slurping noises and a few quiet whimpers filled the room. Merle continued to fuss around with his restraints trying his best to zone out his brother’s muffled whines. They worsened each time the Governor would slam himself deep into the young man’s mouth. Though, as soon as he heard Daryl begin to choke violently, Merle’s eyes flashed up in their direction.

“That’s it, swallow my cock like a good slut,” the Governor muttered under his breath as he kept pounding into the hunter’s mouth.

Tears began to spill down from the young man’s eyes uncontrollably, his face burned with shame as he continued to gag around Philip’s cock. Just when he thought he was about to lose his mind Daryl noticed the grip on the back of his head had loosened slightly; he then felt the Governor slide out of his mouth. 

Philip let out a slight gasp as the cold air hit his throbbing cock. He stood up from the chair, and started stroking his cock; Daryl’s slick still coating his entire length. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he took in sight of the Merle’s little brother tremblingly below him. The poor thing was still wheezing, still struggling like hell to catch his breath. 

“Merle, let me show ya exactly what you’re missing out on,” the Governor said still towering over the young man. He reached down and grabbed fistfuls of Daryl’s sweaty hair and drove his throbbing cock back into his warm wet mouth.

The older Dixon looked on in horror as the Governor forced his entire length down Daryl’s throat and held it there, refusing to pull out until the young man’s face had flushed completely red and he was in a panic, desperately struggling to breathe. Merle watched helplessly as the Governor repeated this several more times. The sound of his brother’s agonizing sobs, his gasping for air each time the Governor pulled out sent a wave of nausea through Merle’s entire body. 

The older Dixon was never one for tears, not even as a kid when father used to beat the living shit out him would he let a single drop fall from his eyes. Though for a split second, as he sat there on the cold floor not far from where his brother was being tortured, Merle thought he felt a bit of moisture welling up in his eyes. He immediately forced himself to shake off the sudden feeling weakness that had threatened to consume him; he had to stay strong for his baby brother. He needed to stay calm. More importantly he had to remain focused, focused on nothing but getting Daryl the hell out of this room and back to the prison where he would be safe. Merle’s mind began racing a mile a minute. He needed to get to that damn knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind as you read anything I post, I have no idea what I'm doing. K thanks O__o
> 
> *** Oh, and Patrick is an OC from Junket's original story, he is NOT the same Patrick from the TV show.

The constant sound of his slut whimpering and gagging against the entire length of his cock was more than enough to make the Governor finally explode.

“Ahhh..FUCK…” Philip groaned, rolling his head back in pure pleasure. He held Daryl’s head firmly in place as he released his entire load down the young man’s throat.

Daryl felt the tears streaming down his face, cum and saliva dribbling down from the sides of his mouth onto his neck; his eyes were squeezed shut as he tried not to choke on the warm salty liquid gushing down his throat. The more he struggled and tried to pull away, the further the Governor would push himself in, making it that much harder for Daryl to breathe. 

Merle could hear his brother’s hysterical sobs from across the room and eventually worked up the courage to glance up, but what he saw had made him immediately wish he hadn’t, and he just as quickly looked away. 

The rage and anguish that has been building up inside of him had the older Dixon pulling at his binds more aggressively. He figured if he could loosen up the tape just a tad bit more, he might be able to reach up with his left hand and unbuckle the two straps connecting his other arm to the metal stump. 

~~~~

“That’s it now, swallow every last drop you dirty slut,” Phillip muttered under his breath, smiling at the sight of Merle’s little brother kneeling below him, mouth still wrapped around his entire member. He could see the young man was still struggling to pull away, gagging against the cock being forced into his mouth, his face slick with a mix of tears, snot, saliva and cum. He was a disgusting mess, an absolutely pathetic mess.

Philip grabbed the belt around Daryl’s neck and yanked it hard towards him, making sure the young man knew he wasn’t allowed to pull away until he swallowed every last bit of him.

“God damn…Merle,” the Governor panted, looking casually over to Daryl’s older brother, “I’ll never know how ya could’a pushed this sweet mouth off your cock.” 

Merle gave no reaction, his face expressionless as he kept his eyes down on the floor. He remained completely still, not wanting to let on that he had already been working on undoing the first buckle attached to his stump. 

~~~~

The Governor slid himself out of the hunter’s warm mouth, rubbing the tip of his softening dick over the Daryl’s slick, wet lips, smiling to himself as watched the young man still gasping for air below him. 

Despite the man’s distress Philip yanked Daryl back hard by his hair, forcing the young man to lift his head upwards. The hunter’s eyes where still squeezed shut as he continued to cough and shudder underneath him. 

He stared down at Merle’s little brother with pure lust as he ran the back of his hand almost tenderly up along the side of Daryl’s bottom lip, gathering up a bit of cum that had escaped from the young man’s mouth. 

“Every last drop…” the Governor muttered as he pushed his cum covered fingers into Daryl’s mouth. The young man, tried to jerk away but Philip held him firmly in place by his hair, leering down at the younger Dixon as he was forced to taste even more of him. 

~~~~

Merle had the first buckle on his stump halfway undone when he began to hear voices out in the hallway, voices that were no doubt getting closer. His eyes darted over to the Governor where he saw the man staring towards the door, listening intently with a furrowed brow, still gripping his baby brother tightly by the hair. The two made eye contact for a split second before Merle drew his attention back to the commotion out in the hall, listening as he heard footsteps quickly approaching. 

Wasting no time, the Governor quickly pulled up his trousers and reached for his gun. He heard the young man still desperately trying to control his coughing on the floor below him. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he ordered in a low but stern voice, giving Daryl a quick hard whack to the head with such force it sent the hunter stumbling over onto his side. He then pointed his gun towards the door and waited, ready to pull the trigger on anyone who decided to bust in. 

~~~~

“…get that fucking dirty little piece a shit!!”

Merle’s eyes were glued to the shadows breaking up the light from under the door; he listened as the scuffle intensified.

Feeling even more vulnerable lying there naked on the cold floor, Daryl struggled to pull his exhausted self back up onto his knees. Being unable to use his hands and arms made it that much more difficult, but after few tries he was finally able to lift himself back up. He clumsily made his way back behind the Governor’s chair to hide, trembling and scared as he heard the sounds out in the hallway getting louder. 

“Grab ‘em!!”

“Argh…fuck!! Come here ya little shit!!” 

The older Dixon instantly felt his chest tighten with panic as he listened to the chaos play out from behind the door. His eyes flashed back over to his brother who was peering out from behind the armrest of the chair, his eyes wide with fear.

All of a sudden there was a loud thump and for a few seconds everything had gone quiet, so quiet that Merle could have sworn he heard his own heart pounding away in his chest. 

“You stay out here, I’ll take care of this,” someone said, breaking the silence on the other side of the door.

Merle felt the tight pain in his chest intensify when he realized he recognized the voice.

The Governor kept his finger on the trigger as he listened to a pair of footsteps wonder off. All had gone quiet again until he heard someone banging on the door. 

“Gov’ you in there? It’s Ron…open up!”

~~~~

Philip tentatively made his way to the door and released the latch. 

“Go on,” he said as he cautiously backed up, still keeping his finger on the trigger.

“Hey, hey…it’s jus’ me boss,” Ron said, pushing the open door only to find Philip’s gun aimed right at him. He lifted one huge arm up in surrender, the other was being used to restrain a roughed up scrawny male.

“Found this lil’ piece a shit hidin’ in one of the rooms down the hall, son of a bitch must’a been hidin’ in there this whole time.” 

Casually placing his gun back into his holster, Philip glared at the half naked young man shivering in Ron’s grip. 

“Is that so…” he said calmly, placing both hands on his waist.

“Yep, the little fuck most likely ran out when Merle went on his crazy ass rampage,” he said, shooting a dirty look down at Daryl’s older brother. 

Much to Ron’s dismay, Merle refused to respond let alone even look up. He should have killed the ugly fuck when he had the chance. The older Dixon bit his tongue and kept his eyes on the floor. 

~~~~

“Bring ‘em in, bring that boy in here,” the Governor said, as he walked over to close the door behind them, securing the lock.

As Ron pushed Patrick further into the room he couldn’t help notice how much blood coated the floor, the bodies of his friends still lying where he’d last seen them right after everything had gone to hell. He still couldn’t understand for the life of him what in the world had made Merle snap. All he knew was that it probably had something to do with the new slut, Jonathan. Had to be. Merle was all about getting a blowjob until he realized who was sucking on his cock. From that point on was when Ron noticed Dixon acting extremely strange. 

“Hey uh, boss, do you have anything I can use to tie up his wrists?” 

The Governor stood there in front of him, arms crossed with a slight grin across his face. “Do you really think Patrick is a threat?” 

Ron noticed the slight bulge in between Philip’s legs. The man was looking a bit disheveled, shirt all rumpled up, half hanging out of his wrinkled trousers, a sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead. Ron almost caught himself half smiling. 

“Um…no, I guess not,” he said as felt Patrick slightly squirming in his grip. He shoved the boy forcefully onto the floor.

“Now, now…no need to be rough,” the Governor said eyeing Ron, his arms still crossed as he stood over the frightened boy. “Get up boy, back up on your feet.” 

Ron rolled his eyes when he noticed Philip wasn’t looking. 

Merle had stolen a quick look at the boy who he had tortured numerous times himself. He felt a sudden rush of sympathy run though him as he watched Patrick slowly struggle pull himself back up onto his feet. The boy’s small cigarette scarred body shook underneath an old green knitted blanket that he was using to partially cover himself. Poor thing must have found it in the room he was hiding in. The older Dixon looked away feeling nothing but disgust for himself, realizing he was just as guilty as the men who had hurt his own brother.

~~~~

As Patrick slowly picked himself up off the floor he noticed a set of wide eyes nervously peering out from behind the Governor’s chair, eyes full of terror, full of fear. It was Jonathan. He was still alive. Patrick could only imagine what kind of torture the Governor continued to put him through. 

They both held each other’s stare for less than a moment until the Governor walked in front of him, blocking his view from the frightened man across the room.

Patrick stood there wide-eyed and trembling, with the Governor in front of him and Ron behind him blocking his only way out, he knew there was nowhere for him to run. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shaky body, almost as if it would protect him from the horrible men surrounding him.

“Where’s the new slut boss? You kill ‘em yet?” Ron asked, trying not to let on that he had a pretty good idea that the Governor was having his own fun with Jonathan, presumably right before he came barging in with Patrick. 

Phillip glared at Ron; he knew that horny fuck was hoping to get another shot inside the slut’s warm slick ass before he’d kill him, and his loudmouth unloyal brother. 

“He’s still alive,” the Governor said as Ron smiled, his eyes swiftly scanning the room for the young man.

Daryl had scrunched his body down even more behind chair, his heart racing a mile a minute. Ron had been one of the rougher men who had repeatedly raped him that day, the thought of this man hurting him again made his entire body tremble. 

“In fact,” the Governor continued, turning his attention to the older Dixon who was sitting quietly, slumped up against the wall, “he’s doing real well. Isn’t he, Merle?” 

Ron grinned, waiting for Merle to give some sort of reaction as the Governor walked over to him, “How ‘bout you tell Ron just how good our new slut is doing?” 

“Fuck ya and that piece ‘a shit lumberjack over there,” Merle said calmly as he could, glaring at the tall man hovering over him. 

“You wanna say that again you psychotic little fuck?!!” Ron was now in Merle’s face, crouching down in front of him holding a knife to his neck. “Or how about ya tell me why you killed my buddies for some dirty slut?” 

Merle’s entire body tensed up as he felt the cold blade pressed up against his neck, he knew he should have just kept his fucking mouth shut.

Philip watched as Ron continued to aggressively question the older Dixon. He can’t say he wasn’t somewhat shocked at his behavior. Never in a million years would Ron ever dare speak to Merle with such harshness, let alone threaten him with a weapon. However, the man was beyond angry; he had every right to be after what Merle had done. 

~~~~

While the two men were focused on Merle, Patrick’s eyes cautiously glanced back over to the chair across dimly lit the room. He noticed that Jonathan had sunk down even lower to the floor, poor guy was trying to stay as hidden as possible. 

Patrick knew there had to be some sort of connection between Merle and the man hiding behind the chair. It was obvious. Seeing Merle’s reaction to Jonathon being raped by his all those men, something wasn’t right. His eyes rested on the bloody bodies by the mattress. What was it about Jonathan that made Merle snap to this degree, to kill the men he once called his friends? 

And that’s when Patrick saw the knife half hidden under the ratty old mattress, not far from where the bodies lay. 

~~~~

Daryl trembled as he listened to Ron threaten his brother, the Governor laughing casually in the background. His breathing had become shallow and his heart was still beating furiously in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the loud voices, he tried to envision himself anywhere but in this room, anywhere but in this endless nightmare.

“Merle, I think you best speak up, or Ron might take full advantage of that knife up against your neck,” the Governor said mockingly as he stared down at the old Dixon, “especially after what you’d done to his buddies earlier.”

Merle looked up and glared at the Governor with nothing but hate in his eyes, without even thinking he turned back to Ron and spit right in the lumberjack’s face. 

“Take advantage of that ya piece ‘a shit.”

Patrick looked over just in time to see Ron’s left hand form a fist and slam hard into Merle’s face with full force. He noticed himself shaking intensely under the blanket he still held close to him. His mind was racing, what in the hell had he walked into… At this point the boy wanted nothing more than to go back to his cell, back to where he had been before Jamal had brought him into this mess earlier that day.

“Go ahead,” Ron said as he tried to compose himself, wiping the saliva off his face, “spit on me again Dixon.” He held the knife back up to the man’s neck, “I dare ya.”

~~~~

Daryl heard the punch; it was so loud, so forceful, that he could almost feel it himself. He wondered if Ron had broke Merle’s nose. The young man bravely peered out from behind the armrest to see Ron hovering over his brother, the Governor standing slightly behind him to the side. Their backs were facing Daryl, Ron’s large frame blocking Merle’s face.

The hunter nervously glanced back over to the scrawny male standing in the middle of the room, the boy looked as frightened as he imagined himself to be. Daryl could clearly see him shaking underneath the green blanket he held close to his body, watching as Ron continued to torment his older brother not far from where was standing.

Daryl was hit with an overwhelming feeling of sadness as he stared at the frighten boy, forgetting for a moment everything he had been through and instead imagining the hell this poor boy had endured himself. How long had he been in Woodbury? How many days, months or even years have the men here been hurting and using him like they used Daryl that day? The boy couldn’t have been any older than in his late teens, not that much older from when Daryl had first been sexually abused by his father. 

In that moment the younger Dixon forgot about wanting to die, he forgot about wanting to give up. In some weird way he saw himself in the young boy trembling in the middle of the room. In that moment Daryl truly wanted to survive, he wanted them both to somehow survive this.

~~~~

As Ron continued to pound into Merle, leaving his face a bloody mess, Patrick’s eyes went back to the knife he spotted wedged under the mattress. Could he grab it without anyone noticing? Even if could, once he had it, what would he do then? Both the Governor and Ron were carrying a gun, there’s no way he’d get out alive. 

As his mind was racing about what to do, the boy caught Jonathan’s blue eyes staring back at him again from behind the chair. Patrick instantly motioned with his eyes to the knife on the floor and saw Jonathan’s eyes follow. They both then looked back at each other for a quick moment, before the boy saw Jonathan glance over to the men across the room where they were still bullying Merle.

Daryl needed that knife; at the very least he could use it to cut through his binds, free his hands and arms. Patrick was closer to the weapon, but the boy was standing way too close to the Governor and Ron for them not to notice him reaching for it. However, those two assholes had their backs to Daryl, if he were quiet enough he just might be able to snatch it up before anyone would notice.

~~~~

“Ya gonna answer me Dixon, or am I gonna have to beat the answer outta ya?!” Ron spat. 

Even Merle was taken aback by the sheer amount of aggression Ron was dishing out. He felt the blood dripping down from his nose onto his lips, the taste of iron settling in his mouth. His face felt like a swollen mess, his vision starting to become a bit blurry. 

“Hold on just a second,” the Governor interjected as Ron was about to throw what seemed like the hundredth punch, “I’m pretty sure I have something that’ll make the man speak up.” The tone in the Philip’s voice made Merle’s stomach turn. 

Daryl was just about to make his attempt to crawl over to the knife until he noticed the room had gone quiet. 

Philip bent down and grabbed Ron’s arm, “Come on,” he ordered as he led the lumberjack over to the other side of the room. 

Patrick shuttered as the men walked past him, his eyes wide with fear as he watched them heading over to where Jonathan was hiding. 

Daryl scrunched down as low as he could behind the chair as he heard the footsteps approaching. “Leave ‘em alone!” he heard his brother yell out at them, his voice sounding pained and desperate. “Please, don’t hurt ‘em…I’ll tell ya everything, just don’t hurt ‘em!”

The men were already on his brother before he could spit out another word, the Governor grabbed Daryl by his hair forcing him up onto his feet, Merle could see his brother desperately struggling to escape the taller man’s grip. 

“Fuck,” the older Dixon muttered under his breath, he started to work on the second buckle attached to his stump in a panic.

~~~~

“Well, well, well…” Ron said as he stood in front of Jonathon’s naked and battered body, the young man still squirming in the Governor’s grip. 

The Governor yanked the belt around Daryl’s neck hard enough to get his attention, “Stop your squirmin’ boy!” 

Daryl obeyed reluctantly, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“That’s a good slut.” The Governor could already feel himself getting hard again. “You remember Ron, don’t you?”

“Oh, he remembers me boss, and my giant cock. Isn’t that right, slut?” 

Daryl heard the Governor chuckle to himself quietly behind him, still holding him tightly by belt around his neck. 

“You liked mine best, didn’t ya?” Ron continued, “Liked it so much, ya got real hard while I was fuckin’ the shit outta ya, huh?”

Daryl imagined his hands were free, that they were wrapped tightly around this motherfucker’s neck, squeezing the very life out of his worthless ass. The satisfaction he’d feel, hearing this bastard’s neck snap under the weight of his own bare hands, was all he could think about as Ron continued to egg him on.

“Answer me ya little faggot!”

Daryl look up, his cold blue eyes peering out from behind stringy dark hair, he held Ron’s stare. 

“Wha? Ya want more or somethin’?” 

“You’re the fuckin’ faggot,” Daryl almost couldn’t believe the words escaping his mouth, “fuckin’ guys like it’s your job.”

And just as the younger Dixon expected he received a hard blow right in his gut, and then another, and what seemed like about five more. He felt like he was going to throw up, good thing for him his stomach was pretty much empty. 

As Daryl gasped painfully for air after each blow, the Governor kept one of his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, keeping him from collapsing onto the floor after each punch. 

Seeing that both the Governor and Ron were over by Jonathan, Patrick knew it was either now or never, the boy took a deep breath and went for the knife.


	5. Chapter 5

With each punch Ron threw, Merle could hear his brother try to muffle the agonizing sounds wanting to escape his throat. He saw the Governor holding him upright from behind, taunting and laughing at him as Daryl fought to breathe. When were these fucking assholes gonna let up? 

Merle was in the middle of undoing the last buckle on his stump when he noticed something move out of the corner of eye. The man froze, sitting there completely dumbfounded by what he saw; Patrick was inching his way over to mattress. That scrawny little fucker was going for that damn knife himself. 

Kid musta’ had some fuckin’ balls on him after all. But what in the hell did he really expect to do with that little knife, especially up against two men with guns? The more Merle thought about it, maybe the boy was a bit more stupid than he was brave, but nevertheless he had the older Dixon’s full attention.

Patrick crept closer to the mattress, his mind racing a mile a minute. He almost couldn’t believe what he was doing. What in the hell was he going to do after he grabbed it…that’s if he was even able to get to it at all. Shit. He just needed to focus, just get to the knife.

He looked back to see Merle staring at him with a look of disbelief on his beat-up, worn out face. Patrick held his stare for a quick second before placing a finger to his lips, hoping that Merle would keep his trap shut. Once he saw the older man give him a slight nod, the boy continued to make his way over to the mattress. 

In that moment, all he knew was that he just needed to get to that goddamn knife before either Ron or the Governor saw him. 

~~~~

The Governor must have gotten tired of holding Jonathon and let the poor guy finally collapse onto the floor. Patrick thought he heard the man muffle a curse word or two to the meathead standing over him, gasping for air in between each curse. The Governor towered over his naked body as he allowed Ron to kick the poor man in the ribs a few good times with his boot, the excruciating sounds escaping Jonathon’s throat with each kick made Patrick shutter.

Philip knew the reason for Ron’s behavior went way beyond Daryl just talking back to him, calling the man a faggot. The guy was taking his aggression out on the person he believed caused all the bloodshed in the first place, some slut who made Merle lose his shit, resulting in the horrific death of his friends. Philip could only smile as he continued to watch Merle’s little brother receive his punishment.

By this point the younger Dixon figured Ron was going to beat him into unconsciousness and the Governor was going to let him do it, standing there watching like the sick fuck he was. He was having a hard time breathing, choking for air each time he received a kick to the ribs or stomach. Daryl tried to use his legs to protect himself by bending and lifting them up towards his chest. His entire body was in agonizing pain, his eyes watery, though he tried desperately to hold back his sobs as the man continued to beat him.

~~~~

The boy kept an eye on the two men tormenting Jonathan as he quietly made his way closer to the knife, luckily their backs were to him. Before he knew it, Patrick was standing at the foot of the mattress, his mind almost racing as fast as his heart as he reached down to grab the weapon. Once he had it in his hand, he almost instinctively turned around and headed straight towards Merle.

He knew he’d be freeing a man who had hurt him, a man who had been just another bad guy in his eyes, but he also knew cutting Merle loose would be his best shot out this mess. It might be his only shot. 

He also knew Merle cared a lot about Jonathan, the guy killed for him in an attempt to escape themselves…so maybe they could help each other out, maybe all three of them could somehow make it out of Woodbury alive after all. He knew it was still a long shot, and no matter what Patrick would still never be able to forgive Merle for what he had done, however in that moment he also knew he needed Merle more than ever, it was a chance he’d have to take.

~~~~

Merle barely had any time to react when he realized the boy was coming straight for him. He was as quick as he was quiet, like a little mouse scurrying across the room for a piece of cheese, his index finger pressed firmly against his lips again in a shushing manner. 

Once Patrick made it over to Merle he knelt down and whispered as quietly as he could, “We’re gettin’ outta here, and you’re gonna help me. After I cut ya loose, hold onto this knife…you can do what ya did before with it, I know ya can.” The boy sounded more than determined. 

“What do you think you’re doin’ boy? These men see us, we’re dead.” 

“Shhhhh!! Bend forward, lemme see your arms.” 

“Fuck!!” was all Patrick heard escape from Merle’s mouth before the boy turned and saw Ron heading right for him.

In a panic, Patrick grabbed Merle’s wrists in an attempt to cut him loose before Ron could reach them, but just before he could even make a cut into the tape the man was on top of him.

“No!!! Get off me!!!” Patrick screamed as Ron pulled him away from Merle, snatching the knife out of the boy’s hand. The blanket covering the boy’s naked body fell to the floor as his skinny limbs thrashed around to escape Ron’s grip. 

The Governor casually watched from across the room, hands on his waist with just a hint of a smile on his face as the boy continued his pathetic attempted to free himself from the larger man.

~~~~

Daryl lay still on the cold floor, every single muscle in his body burned with intense pain, the nauseous feeling in his gut worsened as he listened to the commotion on the other side of the room. He knew Governor was still standing over him, the man’s shadow hovering over his naked body. 

“Check his arms, make sure they’re still bound together,” the Governor called out to Ron, before he crouched down to the shivering man on the floor.  
Daryl was lying on his side, his body still curled up as though Ron would be back at any moment to continue his abuse. Philip could see that the man had been sobbing quietly. He took his hand and gently brushed the man’s damp cheek, wiping away his tears. His skin was soft and warm, he felt the young man tremble as he touched him.

“Don’t think for a second I’m through with you, or your piece of shit brother,” he whispered into Daryl’s ear, still caressing the young man’s cheek with thumb.

Daryl barely acknowledged the man’s threat. He stared blankly off into the distance, his mind still trying to cope with the reality that their only chance of escape had just been destroyed. He wasn’t able to see what had happened, but from all the noise he figured Patrick must have gone for the knife, and obviously didn’t make it. 

~~~~

Still holding Patrick with one hand, Ron pushed Merle forward with the other, checking to see if the boy had cut through any of the duct tape wrapped around his arms. Merle held his breath hoping Ron wouldn’t notice that one of the belts connected to his stump had been unfastened. 

“Tape’s untouched, this fucker ain’t goin’ anywhere boss,” Ron said, before slamming Merle back up against the wall harder than he needed to.

Ron may have been physically one of the strongest men he’s has ever met, but lucky for Merle, he sure as hell wasn’t the smartest guy out of the bunch. 

He watched as Patrick continued to yell and thrash his limbs around in Ron’s grip as hard as he could, Merle couldn’t believe the fight this young boy still had him, especially against the much larger man. 

Eventually Ron had had enough, he shoved Patrick with such force it sent the scrawny boy flying across the floor, his head slamming hard into the wall.

~~~~

“Get up,” the Governor spat at Daryl, “before I decide to kill your brother for trying to escape.” The Governor got back up on his feet and stared down at the unresponsive man on the floor.

Philip jabbed Daryl in the back with the tip of his boot. “I said let’s go.” 

Daryl forced his aching body up so he was sitting back on his toes, he felt dizzy, the whole room seemed like it was spinning out of control. He took a moment hoping it would stop until he felt another jab from the Governor’s boot.

“I don’t have all evening you worthless whore, get the fuck up.”

Evening. It was evening…it hit Daryl just how long he’s been here, stuck in this room, in this hell. The dizziness became worse, he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Daryl then felt the Governor’s arms slide underneath his armpits and wrap tightly around his chest, pulling his weight upward, “Come on,” he heard the man say from behind him. 

Despite his harsh threats, the Governor decided to help lift the wobbly Dixon back onto his feet, he knew the man had been too weak after what Ron just put him through to do it on his own. 

“Let’s go see that no good brother of yours,” he said calmly, leading Merle’s little brother across the room by the belt still wrapped around his neck. Daryl kept his gaze downward as he struggled to move his legs, his head still spinning.

~~~~

Ron smirked when he saw the Governor approach him, the slut standing slightly behind him, shivering and naked.

Merle looked up briefly to see his brother standing by the Governor. Daryl’s head hung low, strands of his wet greasy hair hid most of his face. He noticed the new, fresh bruises that covered parts his brother’s body. He decided in that moment if he were ever lucky enough to get the chance, he would kill Ron; crush his skull in like he had done to Donnie earlier that day.

“Thought you said he wasn’t threat,” Ron said mockingly to the Governor as they both looked down at the boy lying on the floor, he still seemed to be recovering from hitting his head against the wall.

“He had this on ‘em, tried to free Merle with it.” Ron held out the knife he pulled off of Patrick, “See boss, told ya we should’a tied the little fucker up.” 

The Governor shot Ron a stare that erased the dumb smirk right off of his face and snatched Merle’s knife out of his meaty hand. 

“Here,” the Governor shoved the slut over to Ron, “hold him.”

Ron grabbed onto the young man before the he practically stumbled to the floor, his body still shaky and weak. He stood behind Jonathan, holding him firmly by one of his arms. The larger man looked down to make sure the slut’s wrists were still tightly bound together with tape.

The warmth of Jonathan’s body against his had Ron automatically thinking about being inside of him again, wanting to hear those sweet sounds the slut would make as he shoved his cock deeper and deeper into his ass. Maybe he could get another shot at Jonathan before the Governor decided to get rid of him. He pulled the slut in closer to him, feeling his dick twitch inside his jeans when he did.

~~~~

Patrick’s head was still throbbing in pain. After he slammed into the wall he was out of it for a few moments, unsure of what had actually happened. He looked up to see the Governor towering over him, just over the man’s shoulder he saw Ron standing there eyeing him, he had Jonathan. Fuck. The boy then glanced over to his right where he saw Merle sitting against the wall, staring down at the floor. His face was still a swollen mess, his arms still bound behind his back. Patrick started to feel the tears welling up around his eyes. 

Everything had gone quiet; in fact the quietness is what scared Patrick more than anything. He looked back up at the Governor and bravely held his stare.

“Get up, boy.” 

Patrick slowly got to his feet, fearing what the man had in store for him, or for any of them next.

“Come here,” the Governor said, but in a slightly softer tone, he could see the boy was absolutely terrified. “I’m not going to hurt you boy, now come here.”

The boy hesitantly took a few steps forward towards the Governor, trying to cover up his nakedness as best he could before he realized it was absolutely useless, letting his arms drop back down to his sides. Once Patrick was about bout an arm’s length away from him, he looked up nervously. He couldn’t quite read the face before him.

Ron had no clue what the Governor’s next move was or how he intended to deal the situation at hand. Quite honestly he didn’t care, he was more concerned with toying around with the slut now that the Governor seemed to be focused on Patrick. “How ‘bout I make ya nice and hard again, with my big cock up your sweet little ass,” he whispered into Daryl’s ear as quietly as he could. “I bet ya’d like that, huh?”

Daryl felt the man rubbing himself against him from behind. He couldn’t help but tremble each time he heard Ron whisper into his ear what he wanted to do to him, though he desperately tried to block it all out as best he could. 

~~~~

“I have to admit, you’re one brave son of a bitch.” The Governor stared down at the trembling boy standing before him. “But lets be real here son, what in the hell were you thinking? Did ya actually think you had a shot of escaping?”

“I…I um…” Patrick was fumbling over his words, he swallowed nervously before trying to continue, “I…”

“Little fucker was tryin’ to free Dixon,” Ron interrupted, quite annoyed by all the disruption this damn kid has caused. “He…”

“I didn’t ask you,” the Governor growled, shooting a vicious stare in Ron’s direction.

“Whatever…” the lumberjack muttered quietly under his breath.

“Jus’ let the boy go…he’s harmless,” Merle unexpectedly piped in, “He ain’t gonna hurt no one. Jus’ send ‘em back to his cell and let ‘em be.” He owed the boy that much, it wasn’t the kid’s fault he was placed right in the middle of this mess. Patrick was as clueless as he was scared, the boy shouldn’t be punished for something that was between him and the Governor.

“This, coming from a man who just a little bit ago had no problem torturing this young boy himself.” The Governor turned to face the pathetic man slumped up against the wall. “And why? Because he was too shy to play with our new slut.” 

Merle stared at him hard. 

“And now you want me to just let the poor kid go? You’re pathetic Dixon.”

“Fuck you,” was all Merle could force out of his mouth before backing down.

~~~~

The Governor chuckled to himself softly as he began to pace slowly back and forth in front of Patrick, the sound of his boots hitting the wooden floor eerily echoed throughout the room. The boy glanced over to Jonathan where he saw Ron had one of his arms tightly wrapped around the man’s torso, while the other slowly disappeared behind Jonathan’s back. Once Patrick noticed the young man writhing in Ron’s grip he looked away.

Ron couldn’t help himself as he slid a finger and then another inside of Daryl, holding the man tightly as he squirmed and whimpered softly in his arms. 

“Mmm, still wet,” Merle heard Ron whisper into his brother’s ear. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill ya, ya sick son of bitch!!” Merle yelled out, losing complete control as he saw Ron touching his brother. 

“Why, ya jealous?” Ron smiled, pulling his fingers out of the slut’s warm slick ass, “Still don’t like no one touching your little wifey, huh?”

“Behave yourselves,” the Governor said as he walked over to Ron.

The Governor stood in front of Merle’s little brother, looking him over as the young man shook in Ron’s arms. He was drawn to the harsh, multi-colored bruises that littered Daryl’s body, especially the ones that lingered around the pale skin on his hips and thighs.

Merle watched as the Governor stared his brother down, unsure of what sick thoughts were running through that man’s head.

Placing his hand under Daryl’s chin, the Governor nudged his head slightly upward. He smiled when he saw the young man’s blue eyes peek out from behind strands of damp, greasy hair. The hunter held his stare just for a moment before nervously looking away. 

“You know, Merle…” the Governor said calmly, as he continued to stare at his little brother trembling in Ron’s arms, “you know what’s funny?”

Merle glared at the man, unable to see his expression from where he was sitting. He noticed the Governor was still gripping the knife he took from Ron tightly in his hand, while his other hand remained underneath his brother’s chin, gently brushing his thumb back and forth just below Daryl’s bottom lip. 

“Ain’t nothin’ funny here,” the older Dixon growled, becoming more than impatient with the Governor and his damn games, what in the hell was this fucker getting at? The fact that he was still holding that knife and standing in front of his brother made Merle extremely nervous. 

The Governor glanced over his shoulder to look at Merle. “You brutally murdered my men, killed them for the same reasons you want to kill me this very moment. Am I right?”

The older Dixon stared back at the man, waiting for him to get to his damn point.

“The funny thing is, Merle, you’re just guilty as they are,” he said as lifts a finger up and points to dead bodies over by the mattress. “In fact, you’re just as guilty I am.”

Merle held the Governor’s stare, he was waiting for a hint of a smile to appear on the man’s face, or a taunting remark to follow. Nothing. That’s when Merle knew that the Governor’s words weren’t meant to mock him; the man was simply conveying the horrible truth of the situation, he was simply stating a fact.

The Governor, satisfied that he made his point, now turned his focus back on his younger brother. He took the knife in his hand and placed the blade against the young man’s cheek.

~~~~

Daryl felt his breath hitch as the cold metal grazed his skin. He looked up to see the Governor staring at him, a dark expression settling over the man’s face as he lightly caressed his cheek with the sharp side of the blade. He could hear Ron give a little chuckle from behind, the man’s stale, hot breath brushing up against Daryl’s ear made him shudder.

“Don’t!!” Merle begged, “Please…don’t. hurt ‘em. ”

Patrick looked on in horror, trembling at the thought that none of them were getting out of this room alive. If only he could have gotten to Merle quicker, if he were just a tad bit quieter, maybe he coulda’– 

“Tell me, Merle,” the Governor said, still staring at Daryl when he spoke, gliding the edge of the blade slowly down to the young man’s neck, “how much is this whore worth to you? He worth more than the boy who just tried to free ya?” 

“Please…” Merle pleaded. “I’ll give ya my own life, jus’ promise to let ‘em go.”

Daryl looked over to his brother, “No…” Merle’s never seen his brother’s eyes so sad.

The hunter felt a sudden painful smack across the side of his head, “Shut up,” the Governor growled. He heard Ron giggle quietly under his breath behind him.

~~~~

Both Patrick and Ron kept their eyes fixed on the Governor, either of them unsure of where this was actually going.

“Be honest with us Merle,” the Governor said calmly, staring at Daryl as he spoke, pushing a few of those dark strands of hair back behind the young man’s ear, “would you have continued to rape our new slut along with all those other men, used him like you had with some of the other slu–” 

“Stop!” Merle interrupted, unable to listened to the cold hard truth of it all.

The Governor saw Daryl’s piecing blue eyes flash up to meet his stare; horrified and wide with the realization of he was saying. The Governor looked deep into those baby blues and couldn’t help but grin, “Well, that is of course, if he wasn’t your baby brother.” 

Patrick felt a shiver run up his spine, that was their connection this whole time. Merle’s behavior, the reason he killed those men, it all made sense. He looked over at Jonathon, the sadness and confusion in the man’s eyes was more than enough to make the boy tear up himself.

Ron shot a disgusted look over to Merle who remained unresponsive. “No fuckin’ way….he’s you’re brother?! That’s some fucked up shit…” 

“Calm down,” the Governor spat at Ron.

“Calm down?! Dude’s his fuckin’ brother!”

“I said shut your goddamn mouth, before I shove this blade through your thick skull!” 

“Fine boss, geez…I was jus’ sayin’…” Ron saw the look on the Governor’s face and decided not to test him any further, he kept mouth shut despite the fact he was still in complete shock Merle fucked his own brother.

Daryl felt as though he was going to be sick, the idea that his own brother could be just as much of a monster as all those men, the Governor had to be lying. Merle would never… He looked over to his brother, Merle kept his eyes to the floor, completely despondent. 

“Merle…?” 

The older Dixon heard his brother calling out for him, his voice strained and weak. Merle couldn’t bear to look up, he felt ashamed and disgusted and couldn’t face his baby brother’s pleading eyes, asking him if what the Governor was saying were actually true. 

“See?” the Governor pointed out, “You’re brother can’t even look at you, cause he knows what I'm sayin' is the truth. 

The Governor looked Daryl dead in the eyes, only inches from the young man’s face, “He’s no better than your old man.”

Daryl shuttered in Ron’s arms at the mere statement, though he refused to accept it. Merle had always been his asshole older brother, always a bad influence, usually getting Daryl in trouble or abandoning him when he needed him the most; but Merle was not his father. He just wasn’t. 

The Governor could see the pained look in Daryl’s eyes from what he said. He smiled and walked away from him without saying another word, allowing the thoughts in the young man’s head to sink in. 

~~~~

The room had become overwhelmingly quiet. Patrick watched nervously as the Governor began to pace slowly back and forth yet again, this time his one hand settled against his scruffy chin as though he were deep in thought, the other still held on to Merle’s knife. 

Ron held tightly onto the slut, he was deep in thought about how many times he must have fucked Merle’s little brother right in front of him. He remembered the look of lust on Merle’s face when he walked in the room, Ron pushing the slut off his own cock and onto Merle’s. The perverse thoughts continued to circle around in his head, until he noticed the Governor stop mid-pace and turn to face Patrick.

Patrick swallowed hard as he saw the taller man eying him; the feeling in the room became heavy. Over the man’s shoulder the boy could see Merle’s brother staring at him with sad, hopeless eyes, Ron was right behind him with a look of dumb curiosity written across his ugly face.

The boy stood there, scared out of his mind, his eyes wide with fear as he noticed something evil cross over the Governor’s face; he knew something wasn’t right.

The Governor took a few steps towards the frightened, trembling boy. The man could clearly see the intense fear behind those watery eyes that nervously looked up at him. He slowly circled around behind him without saying a single word. 

Patrick glanced over to Jonathan where he saw the man staring back at him with a look of despair in his blue eyes. The boy’s heart broke for him. He then noticed Jonathon’s eyes widen, but before Patrick had a second to react, he felt a hand press down against his forehead and push his head back with violent force; he instantly gasped in fear. 

Holding his head in place the Governor lifted Merle’s knife up to the boy’s throat, and without the slightest bit of hesitation he ran the sharp edge of the blade straight across Patrick’s neck, slicing the boy from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is actually a flash forward scene that takes place about two to three nights after what went down at woodbury. in most of the chapter carol recalls some of the things that have haunted her from the first night daryl had returned to the prison. it's just something that's been in my head for quite a while and since i had a few days off from work i figured instead of continuing right from patrick's death ( major sad face ), i would change it up a bit and give everyone a break from those crazy faces holding daryl and his brother prisoner at woodbury. it's not much, and i don't even know if doing this flash forward thingy makes the fic better or worse or if it's all the same, but either way i hope you guys at least enjoy it. oh, and just a reminder i don't have a beta and i'm not the best with my tenses, but i do try my best :)

The rain had been coming down hard for hours now; the strong winds hadn’t let up at all either. It was late and everyone slowly retreated back to their cells to get some rest for the night while Rick remained on watch inside the guard tower. Carol quietly made her way back to Daryl’s cell with a cold bottle of water in hand. He was sound asleep when she had walked in, a small lantern sat in the corner on the floor giving the room just a little bit of light. She noticed the few pills that Hershel had given him earlier to help him sleep had disappeared from the tiny wooden table that sat by his bed. She placed the bottle on the table where he could easily reach for it incase he woke up thirsty in the middle of night.

Carol stood there for a second or two after placing the bottle down and glanced over the man sleeping below her. He looked a mess. In the dim light she could still make out the cut on his bottom lip, the small gash on his cheek, but most especially the harsh bruising around his neck. Strands of his hair were matted to his sweaty face, half covering the dark bruise around his right eye; she reached down almost instinctively and brushed his hair back gently away from his face. She forced herself to blink back the tears that were building up behind her tired eyes.

She saw that Daryl’s green blanket had fallen onto the floor at the foot of his bed. He had been clinging onto that thing ever since he’d gotten back. She picked it up and shook it out a bit before draping it back over him. She then leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead, being very careful not to wake him, she knew the poor thing hadn’t gotten much sleep since they brought him back a few nights ago… from that horrible place.

~~~~

Carol settled herself over on the floor across from where Daryl slept. She hadn’t gotten much rest herself the past few nights but refused to leave Daryl’s side. For some reason she had been the only person he would allow to remain in his cell with him. She never questioned it and neither did the others, they were just happy; relieved really, that he could trust someone after what he'd been through.

She sat there, leaned her head back up against the cold wall and slowly closed her eyes. She thought about that night, the sight of Daryl practically stumbling over his own feet as Rick and the others helped carry him inside the prison block, the cuts and bruises that littered his skin, and how there was more blood than she would have been comfortable seeing covering his body. But she remembered it was that dazed, far away look she saw in his eyes that had scared her most.

She could still smell him, the sweat, the blood…the sex. She remembered how she had insisted on bringing Daryl down to the washroom after the Hershel examined his wounds, refusing to take no for an answer. She knew the sedatives the old man gave him would eventually wear off, and the last thing Carol wanted was for Daryl to wake up with smell of those men still lingering on his already abused body. 

Carol suddenly opened her eyes when she heard a small rumble of thunder off in the distance. It had been storming all day and into the night…though it seemed like it was finally starting to pass. She looked up at Daryl who was still sound asleep, lying on his back, his green blanket still draped over him. It took everything she had to not go over to him and hold him right then, to wake him up and tell him that everything would be ok. She took a deep shaky breath and forced herself to close her eyes once more, however this time all she could see were Daryl’s blue eyes staring right back at her.

~~~~

It happened when she was washing him that night, gently scrubbing off the blood and filth that covered his body. He wasn’t supposed to wake, at least not so soon, but somehow he had. She had been kneeling beside him on the floor; his back leaning up against the tiled wall as she cautiously poured a small bucket of warm water over his body, washing the suds away. She then noticed Daryl’s eyes started to slowly flutter open. She immediately grabbed the soft white towel that she had brought down to dry him off with and draped it over him quickly. Carol remembered how nervous she was at first. Given the state he was in, she was worried that Daryl may not recognize her right away or maybe not realize where he was, especially with him being unclothed and exposed, his first instinct would obviously be to protect himself. She knew that it was possible Daryl could become violent and possibly lash out at her.

No such thing had happened. The man seemed to have no idea where he was, and on top of that she could tell he was still extremely weak, so much so that he was barely able to even lift his own head up to look at her. Carol remembered how she hesitated for a second or two before she got closer to him, reaching out to place her hand under his chin and gently helping him to lift his head up slightly so he could see her, so that he could know he was safe, that everything was going to be ok. 

She kept her hand there, brushing the side of his cheek with her thumb; she couldn’t stop staring at those blue eyes looking back at her. She remembered softly calling his name to see if he would respond, but instead he just kept staring at her, struggling to keep his eyes open. It looked as though he was trying to say something at one point, his lips moved slightly but nothing came out. After a few tries he seemed to give up, but his eyes never left hers, not for a second. Carol wasn’t able to look away herself, and it was that moment she realized just how blue Daryl’s eyes were, how incredibly beautiful they were.

She recalled how she still made a point to whisper softly to him, assuring him over and over that everything would be ok while she continued to gently brush his cheek with her thumb. She figured the man was obviously out of it, that the drugs Hershel had given him were still in his system, making him unable to respond or think clearly. For all she knew Daryl might have been staring at something other her, other than what was right in front of him. However, deep down she believed that he did see her, that in even his haze he knew she was there and that he was safe. 

It only lasted for a moment or so, this somewhat unspoken communication between the two of them, just looking into each other eyes until Daryl no longer had the strength to keep his open, slipping back into his drugged induced sleep. That’s when Carol remembered breaking down. Tears fell from her face as she kept whispering to him that everything would be ok, despite the fact that he was no longer awake. She realized what she was saying was meant for her just as much as it was meant for the man she cared about right in front of her.

Her thoughts from that night were interrupted again when she heard Daryl stirring slightly on his cot. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she heard a soft whimper escape his throat before he settled back down and became still again. Her own eyes felt extremely heavy and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she would have to give in to sleep for the night, passing out from her own exhaustion. As the rain seemed to finally quiet down outside Carol eventually did fall asleep, but not without with the memory of Daryl staring up at her with those piercing blue eyes still stuck in her head.

~~~~

Daryl woke up in a cold sweat, bed sheets sticking to his aching and bruised body. It took him a moment or two to realize that he was safe, in his cell back at the prison. He took a few deep breaths and tried telling himself to calm down, that he was ok, but he couldn’t quite seem to stop his body from shaking. 

It must have been the middle of the night; the entire prison block was quiet and dark with everyone inside sound asleep…it seemed almost peaceful. No one around to pester him about how he hadn’t eaten enough of his supper, that’s if he could even get one bite down at all. No one around to throw sympathetic looks in his direction whenever they hesitantly entered his cell, either to bring him water or to ask him if he needed anything. He wanted it to stay like this forever.

Shifting a bit on his cot Daryl looked over to his right, he noticed Carol slumped up against the wall across from him on the floor; she was sound asleep. The small lantern he kept in his cell sat just a few feet away from her, its dim light casting large shadows across walls around him. He would never admit it, not to himself and especially not to her, but seeing her there calmed him, kept him from trembling so much.

As Daryl’s breathing had finally started to slow back down he reached for his old green knitted blanket, pulling it up to his chin. He held it close to him, painfully remembering the young boy who once held it close to his own body back at Woodbury. Daryl slowly turned onto his side, trying his best to ignore the pain that burned throughout his entire body when he moved. With his back facing Carol he curled up into a slight ball and quietly sobbed into the soft blanket until sleep had taken over him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giving you all a fair warning, i still don't know what the balls i'm doing.. 
> 
> also, i apologize for not doing a final edit/read on this chapter (yet)... i just wanted to get something up before work takes over my life again, so enjoy! ...or at least try too :b

Patrick knew this would ultimately be his end as he felt the painful burn spread across his neck, his flesh sliced open by the knife that was supposed to save them. The Governor then carelessly shoved his frail body down onto the floor with a loud thud; Patrick saw the man smiling down at him through watery eyes.

He felt the warmth of his own blood begin to coat over parts of his neck, slowly dripping down from under his jaw and onto the wooden floor beneath him. The pain was indescribable.

Panic set in as Patrick struggled to breathe, his blood slowly starting to fill his airway. He lay there on the cold floor paralyzed with fear, he realized it would only be a matter of time before he would draw his last breath. 

~~~~

Daryl felt like he had the fucking wind knocked out of him when the Governor took his brother’s knife and ran the blade across Patrick’s neck; he never felt more helpless in his entire life as he stared at Patrick lying there on the floor before him.

It seemed like he just couldn’t get air into his lungs, his legs were slowly starting to give way, becoming weak and wobbly as he fought to breathe. Unable to control the tears that fell from his red and swollen eyes, stinging the cuts on his cheeks as they rolled down his face, Daryl felt as though he was about to break.

~~~~

Sure, he could have made this quick and painless for the boy, however the Governor purposely chose not to cut into Patrick’s neck as deep as he could have, allowing the boy to slowly bleed out. The boy had to suffer a more agonizingly painful death; the others in the room having no other choice then to witness an innocent boy die in such a brutal and gruesome way. The Governor was simply making his point crystal clear; he was the one running this show.

Ron was frozen in place, unable to look away from the bloody scene unfolding before his eyes and wondering what the hell the Governor was planning to do next. He was still holding on tightly to Merle’s little brother when he heard a harrowing wail escape from the younger Dixon’s throat, the unexpected sound sent chills up the older man’s spine.

“Jesus…” Ron whispered to himself under his breath. He could feel Daryl’s heart pounding from where he held him around his chest.

The sound was as frightening as it was achingly heartbreaking, forcing Merle to look up at his younger brother through damp eyes. He saw Daryl’s body suddenly go limp in Ron’s arms, the older man caught off guard and struggling a bit to keep his brother from completely slipping out from under his arms and onto the floor. He would have rather died than to see his baby brother in so much pain, it tore him apart inside. 

~~~~

The hunter’s agonizing cry along with the desperate sounds of Patrick choking on his own blood, brought nothing but pleasure to the Governor’s ears. The grin on his face grew even larger when he saw Daryl’s body give way while Ron fought to keep the young man from collapsing onto the floor. Not even those long strands of dark hair swaying in front of his face could hide the lost and broken expression in his wide blue eyes; it was a beautiful site. 

Quite pleased with himself, Philip then turned to the hunter’s older brother. He shifted his weight to one side and placed a hand on his waist, his other hand pointing the bloody knife straight in Merle’s direction. 

“You did this,” he said rather calmly to the man who sat quietly on the floor. 

You did this. Those words stung, and they stung hard because Merle knew it was the truth, plain and simple. There was no denying it, even though the truth was hard as hell to swallow. 

“Just know that it never had to go this far, not with your brother, not with the boy,” the Governor continued, despite the fact that the older Dixon still refused to make eye contact with anything but the floor. 

“Ya should have just kept to yourself Merle, should’a just walked out when ya still had the chance, and let your pretty little brother continue doing what he was brought here to do.” The Governor briefly looked over at Daryl, the young man was staring straight though him with wide empty eyes, his body still being held up by Ron.

“I already had a feelin’ he was your brother the moment I laid eyes on his worthless hick ass,” the Governor blatantly admitted. He looked back over at Merle who seemed to shift a bit uncomfortably on the floor, clearly distraught by Philip’s words. “We would’a let him go once my men were finished with him...but ya just couldn’t walk away, could ya?”

Merle swallowed hard at those words, trying his best to ignore the anger and rage building up inside of him. However, the anger he felt wasn’t at the Governor, not at his men, nor his piece of shit father; he felt anger only for himself, for allowing this all to happen, for not being able to put a stop to it, to any of it. 

He still wasn’t able look up, not at his brother, not at the boy he knew was dying not far from where he sat, and certainly not at the psychopath who he knew was taking pleasure in all of this. Instead all Merle could do was continue to stare down at the floor as he tried to block out the helpless gurgling noises of Patrick choking on his own blood, gasping for every possible breath he could in his final moments. 

~~~~

The Governor looked back down at the gory sight before him. The boy’s pale naked body contrasted against the dark color of crimson, which coated the wooden floor all around him. Patrick’s hand hovered over his neck as though it would somehow help stop the bleeding. The boy was choking, suffocating on his own blood, desperately trying to cling onto any little bit of life he possibly could before finally gasping at his last few breaths.  


In his final moments, as his heart rate slowed, when the intense pain he felt started to fade, replaced with nothing but a distinct coldness that was spreading throughout his body, Patrick was ready to let go.

As he lay there choking on his last few breaths, closing his eyes to shut out the world around him, Patrick felt a sense of relief. His death would be his way out of this hell; he was no longer terrified, there was no reason to be anymore. 

Philip didn’t dare look away, not until every last bit of life had fled from the boy’s body lying at his feet.

~~~~

Ron waited anxiously for the Governor’s next move while Merle’s younger brother remained heavy in his arms. At this point he was using most of his strength just to keep Daryl standing upright, his thick arms wrapped tightly around the hunter’s sweaty torso, trying to support his weight.

“Stand up, you little slut,” the frustrated lumberjack muttered under his breath, into the younger man’s ear. 

The friction of Daryl’s body against his had caused Ron’s dick to harden. The man couldn’t help but press cock firmly up against the trembling naked body in front of him, holding the slut firmly in place.

“Once the Gov’ gives me the ‘ok’, I’m gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours again,” he whispered in the slut’s ear, “so hard, I’ll make ya bleed for days."

However, the older man got no response. Aside from the sound of his shallow, ragged breathing, Merle’s little brother remained completely silent in his arms, still allowing all of his weight to fall on the Ron. 

Daryl barely even acknowledged Ron pressing himself up against him, or the threats he continued to whisper into his ear.

His eyes were fixed to the floor, but all the hunter could see was Patrick’s death replaying itself over and over in his head. The sadness he saw in those tearful eyes right before the Governor took his brother’s knife to the boy’s neck, would forever haunt him. 

~~~~

The Governor crouched down over Patrick’s pale and lifeless body. “Dumb slut,” he spat under his breath as he used Merle’s knife one final time, slamming it hard straight into the boy’s skull.

The older Dixon drew his gaze over to the Governor just in time to see the blade of the knife sink into the boy’s head, he shuttered at the sight. But what bothered him the most was how the Governor lingered over the boy’s body for moment, the man’s head cocked slightly to one side with a smile clear as day on the sick fuck’s face, watching the blood slowly seep out of the corpse below him. Merle felt like he was going to be sick, the intense fear he already had for his brother’s life had just become nothing short of all-consuming, 

He forced himself to steal a quick glance, daring to look up at his baby brother for the first time since the Governor had told Daryl the truth about his older brother. The sight of his younger brother, his body bruised and beaten, barely able hold himself up in Ron’s arms, it broke Merle. The realization that he caused this, that he was a part of this, had him looking away with such shame for himself within in seconds. He decided instead to keep his eyes on the Governor, quietly watching his ever move from where he sat.

~~~~

The Governor gave Patrick’s bloody corpse one last satisfied look before he stood back up and headed over towards mattress. There where a few articles of discarded clothing still scattered about on the floor; not far from the where the bodies of his men continued to rot.

He grabbed a half full water bottle that was nearby, twisted off the cap and poured the water over his bloody hands. Grabbing an old ratty t-shirt off the floor, he set the bottle aside and began to wipe the blood off from his hands as best he could.

Philip couldn’t help but take in the lovely sight of Merle’s little brother from across the room as he continued to clean off the blood off from his hands, the young man practically looked like a damn ragdoll in Ron’s arms. 

Daryl was still throwing all of his weight onto the larger man trying to hold him up from behind, his legs bent at the knees, head hanging down low, allowing a mess of dark brown hair to cover most of his face, hiding his eyes from the horrible scene before him, the poor thing looked absolutely defeated.

“Fucker won’t stay standin’…” Ron said with a hint of irritation when he noticed the Governor had been looking over in his direction. 

“My arms are fuckin’…”

“Would you like to join Patrick?” the Governor simply interrupted, casually wiping at the last bit of blood that still stained parts of his hands.

“No boss, I was…I was just sayin’ that he…” Ron stopped mid sentence when he saw the way the man was glaring at him from across the room. He knew at that point it was just best he keep his mouth shut, whether his arms were aching painfully or not.

~~~~

After cleaning off what he could from his hands, Philip carelessly threw the tattered and bloodstained shirt to the floor, it was time to finish giving both those Dixon’s exactly what they deserved.

Merle continued to keep his eyes on the Governor, the sick feeling he had in his stomach only growing stronger when he realized the man had been eyeing up his baby brother from across the room. He could hear himself screaming on the inside, so loud it was almost deafening. However, on the outside Merle didn’t dare make a single sound, the last thing he wanted to do was draw any unwanted attention to himself, which in turn would draw even more unwanted attention onto his younger brother. 

However, it didn’t matter; the Governor was already making his way over to his baby brother, who was still slumped over in Ron’s arms. Merle was paralyzed, it was if his heart was the only thing able to move in that moment; pounding away in his chest like a fucking freight train.

Daryl was still staring down at the floor when he heard sound of the Governor’s boot steps getting closer, but it hardly fazed him. The Governor could kill him like he had Patrick, or proceed to torture him further, using his older brother as leverage…it didn’t matter, not any of it. He was too tired to care, mentally and physically.

Whatever the outcome, however this was going to end, the young man was no longer afraid; the tears that fell from his eyes had stopped a while ago, and with them, the ability to feel anything anymore. 

~~~~

“Let him go,” the calmly requested as he approached Ron.

“But boss, he’ll just fall to the floor if I…” Ron saw the look on the man’s face and didn’t need to be told twice, he released his grip on the slut and the young man stumbled to the floor.

Ron couldn’t quite read the Governor’s face; he hadn’t a clue as to what his boss was planning to do next. He selfishly hoped that whatever it was it didn’t involve killing the new slut, at least not until after he could be inside that warm slick hole one last time, his thick cock was stiff as hell just thinking about it; he dropped his hands in front of himself to hide the obvious tent in his pants. It wasn’t often a perfect little slut like this would make it’s way into Woodbury, Ron wanted to make sure he got the most out of this one, Merle’s younger brother or not.

The Governor stood there for a moment admiring just how broken and beautiful his slut looked sitting on the floor before him; legs too weak to stand on his own, arms still bound behind his back, his naked body covered in a sheen of sweat, multi colored bruises scattered all about.

Philip crouched down in front of Merle’s little brother, blue hooded eyes met his, staring blankly at him from behind a mess of brown hair.

Without warning he grabbed Daryl violently by his sweat soaked hair, reaching for the belt strap wrapped around his neck at the same time. The Governor then pulled harshly with both hands as he stood back up, forcing his slut to follow, the young man’s legs still shaky and unstable as he struggled to stay on his feet. 

The Governor took in the sweet sound of Merle’s little brother gasping for air as he proceeded to drag his slut back across the room.


End file.
